


Unidos nas Sombras

by MyNameIsEddie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternative Timeline, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, Not dead Kusho, fight
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsEddie/pseuds/MyNameIsEddie
Summary: Depois de cinco anos crendo que seu noivo teria se tornado seu maior inimigo, Shen tem um grande choque de realidade e terá que enfrentar uma ameaça misteriosa, mas estranhamente muito bem conhecida. Enquanto isso, um misterioso aprendiz trará grande influência ao ambiente envolto.





	1. Chapter 1

Ionia estava em paz, enfim.

Após uma grande guerra entre a União - Vastaya e Kinkou - e a Ordem das Sombras, o Disco da Escuridão foi destruído com sucesso por Xayah e Rakan, num ataque sorrateiro ao Templo Sombrio, mesmo com os esforços de Zed e seus aprendizes para defendê-lo.

"Para onde Zed fugiu?" Akali perguntou ao casal Vastaya, que indicou desconhecimento.

"Podemos dizer que agora vai ser mais fácil encontrá-lo." Kennen se introduziu na conversa, recolhendo shurikens e lâminas derrubadas pelos aprendizes da Sombra.

"Ao menos, concluímos o mínimo da missão." Shen comentou, guardando sua espada.

"Você está... bravo?" Xayah questionou o ninja azul.

"Não, não estou." Ele respondeu, cruzando os braços e direcionando seu olhar para o casal abraçado à sua frente, sentindo um resquício de... inveja.

"Amor, pra onde vamos agora?" Rakan questionou, passando as palmas de suas mãos nas bochechas lisas e marcadas de sua namorada.

"Acho que temos que continuar a missão." Xayah respondeu, sobrepondo a mão esquerda de Rakan com a sua, sentindo a pele áspera do Vastaya. "Nosso próximo objetivo é Zed."

"Vocês planejam matá-lo ou prendê-lo?" Kennen perguntou, olhando fixamente para Shen, esperando que a resposta viesse dele.

"Ambos." O azul respondeu, fechando seus olhos e suspirando. Aquilo o incomodava, mas era necessário. "Mas deixaremos isso para amanhã. Exijo que todos retornem a seus respectivos lares."

"Como você quiser, 'Capitão'." Rakan brincou, tentando manter a calma da situação.

"Esperarei por vocês neste mesmo lugar amanhã, até o meio-sol." O ninja azul parecia determinado a caçar Zed por toda Ionia. Em um piscar de olhos, sumiu da vista dos outros, correndo em direção ao Templo Reserva de Kinkou.

Logo após, Akali e Kennen também voltaram para o Templo, deixando apenas os Vastaya na floresta.

"Sabe o que um casal faz quando os dois estão a sós?" Rakan entonou a pergunta com malícia, puxando Xayah para si.

"Matam inimigos imaginários, é claro." A harpia respondeu, desviando o olhar para a esquerda e se livrando do abraço de Rakan.

"É..." Rakan ficou envergonhado e abaixou a cabeça, coçando sua nuca. "Matar inimigos imaginários, isso mesmo."

"Eu tô brincando, amor!" A Vastaya ergueu a cabeça de seu namorado pelo queixo, com a mão esquerda. "Eu sei o que você quer."

"Aah, não faz mais isso!" Rakan reclamou, rindo levemente.

Houve um silêncio longo. Os dois Vastaya ficaram encarando um ao outro, enquanto envolviam-se num abraço frouxo. Ambos sentiam a pressão das mãos sobre suas capas de penas, que estavam brilhando com a "luz da lua."

Num movimento repentino, Rakan puxou Xayah bruscamente para si, fazendo seus corpos se tocarem. Com seus rostos extremamente próximos, fecharam os olhos.

Rakan direcionou seu rosto lentamente em direção ao da namorada, que correspondeu à ação.

Quando sentiu seus lábios tocarem os de seu namorado, Xayah subiu lentamente suas mãos pelas costas dele, até chegar à nuca, onde as apoiou.

Aquela noite foi encerrada pelo casal com um beijo quente e confortável.

•––––––☆––––––•

Agora no templo, Shen encarava com desgosto o movimento lento da lua. O grande corpo celeste demorava notáveis intervalos de tempo para concluir uma movimentação perceptível, causando uma grande ansiedade ao ninja azul. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria no amanhã. Não sabia se alguém iria se machucar ou até mesmo se iriam concluir a missão com sucesso.

Mas uma coisa ele sabia.

Zed estava mais próximo do que nunca, praticamente caindo às mãos de Shen. Agora totalmente sozinho, o ninja das sombras teria que enfrentar uma União inteira.

Enquanto a lua se punha, Shen decidiu andar pelo templo, para conferir se tudo estava de acordo. Não era um lugar muito extenso, então isso não levaria muito tempo.

Nos quartos, tudo estava arrumado, nada fora do lugar. Os discípulos de Shen dormiam tranquilamente, afinal, era importante que estivessem bem descansados para o dia seguinte. De quarto em quarto, era a mesma situação, tudo em seu devido lugar. Até que ele chegou ao seu quarto.

A princípio, nada de diferente. Akali e Kennen dormiam em suas camas, desavisados da presença de seu aliado.

A cama do ninja azul estava arrumada, com um lençol branco cobrindo o colchão, sobreposto por um cobertor de lã azul-marinho, excelente para o clima das proximidades do templo. Sobre os tecidos, estava um travesseiro de penas de ganso, coberto por uma fronha branca com formas quadradas.

A vontade de Shen era de deitar naquela cama tão atrativa e dormir, mas infelizmente ele já não tinha mais tempo.

Ao lado da cama, havia um pequeno criado mudo feito de uma madeira especial só encontrada em Ionia, a Madeira Kyp. Suas maiores características eram seu tom azulado natural e sua alta resistência a impactos.

Sobre o criado mudo era possível encontrar alguns itens importantes para Shen, como o Selo Espiritual, que mantinha o ninja e sua espada espiritual ligados, permitindo o manuseio da arma em batalha. Ao lado do selo, estava algo que incomodou o azul. Sua aliança.

Antes de tudo acontecer, Shen e Zed eram noivos, prestes a casar. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro era tão forte, que até mesmo seus companheiros sentiam. Até então, Shen ainda era um humano considerado normal.

O problema surgiu justamente no dia do casamento, enquanto Shen se preparava para o evento, ocorreu o assassinato de Kusho, seu pai e mestre. O assassino não foi ninguém mais que Zed, o outro noivo.

Embora não tivesse presenciado o homicídio, Shen ainda viu a cabeça decapitada de seu pai, arremessada pelo homem que um dia ele amou.

Uma grande dúvida que existia entre toda Kinkou era o motivo pelo qual Shen ainda mantinha a aliança consigo. A maior teoria era a de que ele a mantinha porque ela trazia as memórias do antigo Zed, o Zed amável.

O ninja sentou-se em sua cama por um momento. Pegou cuidadosamente a aliança para observa-la. Era um objeto dourado, belo de se ver. Na parte interior da circunferência estava talhado "ゼドのシェン", indicando o relacionamento entre os dois.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Shen decidiu colocar a aliança. Ele iria utilizá-la pela última vez, só para aquela missão. Respirou fundo, e colocou o anel no dedo anelar da sua mão direita, assim como fez quando Zed o pediu em casamento.

Após outra pausa, o ninja pegou o Selo e encaixou o objeto em sua armadura, sentindo um poder enorme penetrá-lo. Seus olhos branquearam e começaram a emitir poder arcano, e a espada espiritual apareceu à sua frente.

Shen agora estava pronto para partir, mas precisava esperar que, no mínimo, Akali e Kennen acordassem. Por questões de ética, ele não iria acorda-los, então decidiu meditar para passar o tempo.

Após uma hora, quando o Sol estava pela metade no horizonte, os dois ninjas que estavam dormindo e acordaram.

Ainda um pouco atordoada pelo sono, Akali percebeu que Shen estava presente no quarto, sentado na cama, meditando.

"Shen?" A ninja chamou, não ousando se aproximar.

Assim que ouviu a voz familiar de sua amiga, o azul cessou sua meditação, abrindo os olhos. "Sim?" Perguntou, fitando a ninja com um olhar calmo e relaxado.

"Só queria saber se você estava acordado." A mulher respondeu, se espreguiçando. "Dormiu bem?"

"Não dormi esta noite." Shen respondeu de forma fria, parecia irritado com a pergunta.

"Oh, entendi." Akali desceu o olhar para o criado mudo do azul, percebendo que a aliança não estava lá. "Shen, você não dormiu por causa  _dele?_ "

"Eu não sinto mais nada por ele, Akali." Mesmo mentindo, Shen ainda manteve seu tom frio. "Não dormi porque não estava com vontade."

"Ok, então." A ninja retrucou. "Mas, por que você está usando sua aliança, então?"

"Não vou te responder mais nada." O azul levantou e retirou-se do quarto, já cheio dos questionamentos de Akali.

"E lá vamos nós de novo..." Kennen debochou, enquanto ainda se espreguiçava. "Eu acho que temos que voltar para a floresta agora, não é?"

"Sim, temos." A verde respondeu, um pouco envergonhada pela zombaria de seu amigo.

◇-☆-☆-☆-☆-◇

"Caramba, onde é que eles 'tão?'" Rakan questionou, já junto de Xayah, na mesma floresta do dia anterior.

"E eu achando que quem ia se atrasar era você." A Vastaya brincou, socando de leve o peito de seu amado.

"Eu nunca me atraso quando o encontro é com você, meu amor." O fênix envolveu o rosto da harpia com a palma de suas mãos, sugerindo o desejo por um beijo.

"Agora não, Rakan!" Xayah empurrou as mãos do namorado, se livrando de seu envolvimento. "Podemos estar sendo observados, e não sabemos." Sussurrou, olhando disfarçadamente para os galhos mais altos.

"Parece que nos descobriram." Disse Shen, surgindo atrás dos Vastaya, que ficaram um pouco assustados, mas logo relaxaram.

"Eu ainda não aprendi a lidar com ninjas..." Xayah suspirou, aliviada por não ter sido nada demais. "Enfim, onde estão os outros?"

"Já os enviei para outro lugar. Só vim até aqui para avisá-los." O ninja respondeu. "Preciso que procurem por Zed pelo lado Oeste de Ionia."

"E como vamos avisar a todos caso o encontremos?" Rakan questionou, pensando na possível resposta.

"Só um momento..." Shen procurou por algo nos bolsos de seu traje. "Pronto." Retirou de seu bolso traseiro um cristal retirado de um Nexus e o ofereceu para o casal Vastaya. "Vocês podem usar isso aqui pra falar conosco. Basta olhar para o centro dele, e uma projeção de todos os outros que têm um desses cristais aparecerá."

"Tudo certo, então." O fênix disse, pegando o cristal e admirando-o. "Vocês avisam a gente se encontrarem eles, também?"

"Claro que sim." O ninja acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "Agora, se me permitem--" Mal terminando a frase, o azul já tinha sumido da vista dos Vastaya.

"Hmm..." Xayah estava pensando aonde ir primeiro. "Vamos começar pela cabana dos Wuju, Rakan?"

"Aonde você for, eu vou." O Encantador respondeu, com um gesto de respeito.

"Então, vamos!" A harpia virou-se para o Oeste e começou a andar, sendo seguida por seu amado.


	2. Te encontrei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen will find out the truth about Zed.

Shen sabia de três lugares onde Zed poderia estar: o antigo Templo da Kinkou, o Morro Mágico da Ionia Ocidental ou o bar demaciano na Ionia Oriental. Enquanto namorados, os dois costumavam ir a esses lugares em encontros ou reuniões de amigos. Pensou nisso pois, antes de tudo acontecer, o ninja das sombras dissera-lhe: "Se você não souber onde eu estou, procure nos lugares aonde nós sempre vamos. Tenho certeza de que você vai me encontrar!"

Depois de pensar um pouco, decidiu começar pelo bar. Não era um lugar desagradável, e as pessoas de lá não conheciam a ameaça que o Mestre das Sombras significava. Ele poderia se instaurar lá tranquilamente, e pouco se importar com o perigo inexistente de alguém reconhecê-lo.

Como Ionia era uma região pequena, tudo ficava perto de tudo. Isso foi um alívio para o Olho do Crepúsculo, afinal não seria tão difícil encontrar Zed, não importando para onde ele fugira. O bar estava a alguns quilômetros da floresta, e Shen rapidamente se direcionou ao tal lugar.

Após muitos minutos andando, o ninja recebeu uma transmissão de Xayah, e seu cristal de Nexus começou a brilhar. Shen tirou o objeto mágico de seu bolso frontal e o apontou para o chão, fazendo com que um feixe de luz azul surgisse e recriasse a imagem da Vastaya, com uma expressão corporal de impaciente.

"Olá, Xayah." O ninja iniciou a conversa. "Alguma novidade?"

"Não encontramos nada até agora." A harpia respondeu diretamente, frustrada. "Você não tem uma ideia de algum lugar no qual podemos procurar por ele, não?"

"Não." Mentiu friamente. "Não faço ideia de onde ele pode estar, mas Ionia é um lugar pequeno, tenho certeza de que iremos encontrá-lo rapidamente."

"Mas quem garante que ele está aqui em Ionia?" A híbrida perguntou, com medo de ser obrigada a procurar em outras regiões de Runeterra.

Shen silenciou-se. Xayah havia o encurralado, não poderia mais esconder o que sabia. Depois de um suspiro, ele respondeu: "Existem três lugares onde ele pode estar aqui em Ionia."

"E quais são esses lugares?" Ela perguntou, incomodada com a mentira do ninja.

"As ruínas do Templo de Kinkou, o Morro Mágico e o bar demaciano." Retrucou o azul, olhando para o lado com os braços cruzados, impaciente.

"Bom saber." A Vastaya desligou o comunicador rapidamente, e a reprodução de sua imagem sumiu frente aos olhos de Shen.

Embora tivesse ficado mais fácil encontrar Zed, agora que o casal Vastaya sabia onde procurar, o ninja azul se sentiu incomodado. Ele queria ter seu confronto final com o Mestre das Sombras a sós, não queria nem mesmo que Akali ou Kennen estivessem lá, era algo que ele precisava fazer sozinho.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, ele continuou seu caminho até o bar. Foi um trajeto tranquilo, pela primeira vez nenhum ninja da Ordem das Sombras apareceu para atrapalhar.

Chegando ao bar, Shen se deparou com a porta aberta, mostrando um balcão cheio de clientes e várias mesas desocupadas. Em meio a elas, Shen encontrou a favorita de Zed, enquanto os dois ainda eram namorados. Ela ainda possuía diversas marcas de arranhões, causadas por um Zed bêbado durante uma das festas noturnas que ocorreu no local.

Desviando o olhar para o  _barman_ , o ninja se direcionou ao mesmo, para questiona-lo. Conforme se aproximava, ele percebia que o funcionário lhe era familiar. Era o mesmo homem que havia dado garrafas o suficiente para embebedar Zed de vez, mesmo contra a vontade de Shen.

Embora não recordasse o nome daquele homem, Shen sabia que ele reconhecia o relacionamento que o ninja tinha com Zed.

Quando chegou à frente do balcão, Shen ficou levantado, esperando ser atendido.

Pouco tempo depois, o mesmo  _ba_ _rman_ veio para atender o ninja. Um pouco amedrontado tanto pela altura quanto pela forma que o ninja o encarava, o barista murmurou: "P- posso ajudá-lo com al-alguma coisa, se-senhor?"

Se dando conta de que ainda estava mascarado, Shen removeu a parte metálica de sua máscara e em seguida abaixou o pano, revelando por completo seu rosto.

Assim que reconheceu o ninja, o homem se acalmou, mas estranhou a notável brancura nos olhos dele.

"Ah, Shen..." Disse coçando a nuca, um pouco nervoso. "Há quanto tempo você não vem aqui, cara? O Will sente saudades de você."

Will era um dos faxineiros do local, e um grande amigo de Shen e Zed, ao menos enquanto eles iam frequentemente àquele bar. Ele também deixava claro que Zed era seu interesse romântico, e isso provocava algum ciúme em Shen na época, mas no momento não mais.

"Certamente faz muito tempo." O ninja pensou em se inclinar para uma conversa com o barista, mas precisava ir direto ao ponto. "Você por acaso não viu ninguém vestindo uma armadura cheia de tecidos vermelhos, com uma máscara cheia de espaços pra ventilação?" Descreveu de forma falha Zed, mas pensou que o homem entenderia.

Pensando por um pequeno intervalo de tempo, o barista respondeu: "Não, Shen. Não vi ninguém assim por aqui. Por quê?"

"Estou procurando por essa pessoa. Ela cometeu crimes demais e deve ser punida." Ele preferiu não mencionar o procurado como Zed. "Um deles, inclusive, foi o assassinato de meu pai."

"Mataram seu pai?" O homem ficou impressionado, não esperava por algo assim. "Caramba, Shen... Meus pêsames..." Um sentimento de pena tomou conta dele.

"Já faz um bom tempo, mas infelizmente esse tempo não vai trazê- lo de volta." Lamentou num tom seco.

"Não acho que isso vai melhorar a situação, mas..." Disse o homem enquanto procurava e pegava uma garrafa de cerveja. "Saiba que eu estarei aqui, se precisar." Pegou um copo pequeno e encheu até a boca com a bebida, oferecendo em seguida para o ninja. "Toma, essa é por conta da casa."

Shen encarou o líquido com estranhamento. Por algum motivo, ele lhe era familiar. Após segundos ainda fitando o copo, Shen sentiu-se apagando. Sua visão foi se esmaecendo, até que tudo ficou preto.

×

Quando acordou, o ninja se viu no mesmo lugar em que estava antes, porém as luzes estavam apagadas e apenas pequenos feixes de luz coloridos iluminavam o local. A situação era familiar.

Repentinamente, Shen sentiu alguém abraça-lo por trás, e depois um certo corpo se esfregando nele.

"Ei, amor..." Uma voz bêbada e conhecida o chamou. "Vamos brincar um pouco?"

Desacreditado, Shen se libertou e virou para ver quem era, surpreendendo-se. Aquela pessoa era ninguém mais que Zed, mas o antigo Zed. O Zed que ele amava, só que "um pouco" bêbado.

"Zed?" Perguntou incrédulo, passando suas mãos pelo rosto do outro. "O que--"

Antes de conseguir terminar a frase, Shen foi surpreendido pelos lábios de Zed, que selaram os seus numa tentativa de beijo apaixonado.

Era possível sentir um gosto de cerveja naquele beijo, mas Shen não se incomodou com isso. Logo fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor o momento, embora ainda estivesse desacreditado.

Para o azul, Zed estava muito dominador. Ele o pressionava contra o balcão do barista, enquanto cobria completamente seus lábios com os dele, vez ou outra mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Era possível sentir a excitação de Zed durante aquele momento, já que o contato corporal entre os dois era quase que completo. Ele queria mais, mas infelizmente o bar não era o local adequado para aquilo, havia muita gente e Shen certamente se sentiria envergonhado. Com isso em mente, ele continuou apenas beijando e se esfregando em seu amado, mostrando todo seu desejo.

Após um tempo, o próprio Zed encerrou o beijo e ficou fitando Shen. "Amor, vamos pra um lugar mais reservado..." O tom bêbado dele era consideravelmente fofo para o azul. "Eu quero... eu quero... foder..."

Essa frase repercutiu na mente de Shen por várias vezes, e só então ele percebeu que estava vivendo um flashback. Aquele momento havia ocorrido pouco antes dele ter sua primeira vez com Zed, logo no seu próximo destino, o antigo templo.

Sua distração foi apagada quando recebeu uma mordida no pescoço e soltou um gemido abafado. Zed estava se apossando cada vez mais dele, e era uma sensação boa. As mãos do dominante passavam por todos os cantos possíveis de seu corpo, inclusive áreas íntimas, e estes movimentos o excitavam, aumentando o desejo dele pelo seu namorado naquele momento.

"Vamos logo, Shen..." Zed dizia entre as mordidas. "Eu quero você pra mim, eu quero..." Zed se empolgada mais a cada gemido que seu amado liberava.

"Tu-tudo bem..." Shen disse com dificuldade entre seus gemidos. "Só vamos sair daqui, tem muita gente..."

Aos poucos, Zed foi parando com as mordidas e finalizou com um selinho. "Certo, meu amor..." Ele envolveu Shen com seus braços e o beijou novamente. "Vamos, então. Estou louco pra entrar em você." A sinceridade estranha causada pelo álcool em Zed era vergonhosa, mas o azul relevou.

"Ah, Zed..." Shen corou um pouco com a última frase de seu namorado. "Tem certeza?"

"Você sabe que nós dois queremos, meu amor..." O branco acariciou as bochechas de seu amado.

"Obrigado..." Shen disse timidamente. " _Eu te amo_."

×

Depois de ter pronunciado aquela frase, Shen acordou de seu flashback. Estava no mesmo lugar de antes, e o tempo pareceu não ter passado enquanto estava tendo aquele "sonho."

A única coisa diferente naquele momento era sua excitação, embora ele não estivesse com volume algum devido à sua armadura, e ele agradeceu por isso.

Poucos segundos depois, ele olhou novamente para o copo e o empurrou de volta para o barista. "Não, obrigado. Não posso me envolver com essas coisas no momento." Balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Beleza, então." O homem pegou o copo de volta e o guardou no refrigerador abaixo do balcão. "Acho que você já vai, então."

"Sim. Obrigado pela ajuda--" Shen não se recordava do nome do barista, e não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"Warren." Ele deu uma piscadinha para o ninja, demonstrando não estar com ressentimentos por ter seu nome desconhecido.

Shen saudou o barista, curvando-se levemente perante ele, e se retirou aos passos do local.

Seu próximo destino era o antigo templo de Kinkou, lugar onde tivera várias de suas primeiras vezes, e seu antigo lar.

Antes de dar seu primeiro passo fora do bar, recebeu outra ligação, dessa vez, de Akali.

Assim que pegou o cristal, a imagem da ninja verde se formou, com uma expressão corporal cansada, sua máscara partida ao meio, com marcas de sangue espalhadas por todo o tecido. Em seu braço esquerdo, um grande corte se espalhava horizontalmente, todo ensanguentado. Estava explícito que ela havia entrado em combate com Zed.

"Surpreso?" Ela questionou, com um tom enraivecido. "É isso o que acontece quando ninjas trabalham sozinhos. Não é isso que você dizia ser a solução?"

Shen ficou em silêncio, observando detalhadamente os ferimentos de sua amiga. Fechou a mão, pressionando os dedos, Zed precisava ser impedido antes que algo pior acontecesse.

"Caso você queira saber, Kennen está bem." Ela aliviou a fala, ainda um pouco brava com o azul. "Pensei que éramos uma equipe, Shen, mas você nos abandonou por esse seu desejo egoísta."

Bombardeado por aquelas palavras, o ninja se sentiu culpado. Akali não estava indo além de ser realista, e estava realmente magoada.

"Eu pensava que sua melhor habilidade era 'Manter a União'." Ela murmurou e encerrou de imediato a chamada.

Shen percebeu que muitas coisas estavam acontecendo em seguida, e elas se acumulavam em sua cabeça, pesando enormemente. Estava começando a sentir que não queria mais caçar Zed por Ionia, mas que queria ele de volta para si, queria o abraço, o carinho, o beijo daquele homem. Talvez não daquele homem, mas do antigo Zed.

Ele então percebeu que seu noivo não existia mais, somente um ser dominado pelas sombras, e isso lhe doeu profundamente, mas ele resistiu. Já era tarde demais para mostrar algum sentimento.

Mesmo um pouco desanimado, decidiu continuar com sua busca. Estava há poucos quilômetros do templo, por isso decidiu adentrar logo na floresta que o separava daquele lugar.

A floresta era um pouco densa, mas nada que impedisse a visualização do céu. Os raios solares de oito horas fizeram Shen perceber o tempo que havia se passado enquanto estava no bar.

O chão era coberto de folhas caídas das árvores do local - cerejeiras, em sua maioria - devido ao outono, época que havia acabado de chegar às terras ionianas e ainda não havia feito todo seu trabalho. O terreno desnivelado dificultava a travessia do ninja, mas não o impediria de chegar aonde queria.

Depois de uma caminhada tortuosa, o ninja finalmente avistou a estrutura do templo, sofrendo as consequências do tempo. As paredes externas estavam visivelmente cheias de musgo, e um odor "verde" tomava conta do local. Era de certa forma algo belo, o contraste entre o verde do musgo e o azul-marinho da tinta.

Conforme se aproximava, uma emoção estranha crescia dentro dele. Aquele lugar costumava ser o melhor esconderijo para ele e Zed, para fazerem quase de tudo, sem ninguém encontrá-los.

 _"Será que ele está por aqui?"_ Shen se indagou, em pensamento.  _"É provável que não, mas... Eu não sei onde Akali estava quando me ligou... Talvez tenha sido aqui..."_ Em meio a seus pensamentos, ele não percebeu que mais alguém estava presente lá.

x-x-x

Observava calmamente o ninja, enquanto calculava sua emboscada de acordo com a movimentação dele. Enquanto seus olhos possuídos seguiam a vítima, enrolava uma mecha de seus longos cabelos brancos e mordia seu lábio inferior, em concentração. 

A posição em que estava deixava-a invisível para qualquer um, e ainda possibilitava a visão de tudo à sua frente.

Quando o ninja chegou a uma posição favorável para ela, desceu agilmente de seu esconderijo. Criou uma esfera negra e apanhou-a com o feixe de energia que saía de sua mão. Rapidamente, lançou-a contra o ninja.

Sentindo a energia negativa da esfera negra, antes mesmo dela alcançá-lo, Shen pulou rapidamente para trás, caindo sobre uma pequena pilha de folhas, já sacando sua adaga.

 Procurou rapidamente ao olhar quem havia tentado atingi-lo, e visualizou com sucesso a indesejada imagem de Syndra, a Soberana Sombria. Embora não existissem conflitos entre os dois, ela era uma grande amiga de Zed, e faria muito para agradá-lo, sendo matar Shen parte desta lista de afazeres.

Não havia nada que favorecesse o ninja naquele momento, nem minimamente um galho para que ele se apoiasse. Seria um combate difícil, principalmente por ser contra uma maga, mas isso não o amedrontou.

"O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, insolente?" Ela perguntou, com sua voz distorcida, como se estivesse se repetindo várias vezes.

"Não tenho tempo para você, apenas facilite e saia do caminho." Shen não queria passar o dia todo aturando o ego de Syndra, ele queria chegar logo ao templo para 'riscá-lo da lista'.

Syndra estava ultrajada, seu corpo emanou ainda mais energia sombria e seus olhos brilharam mais, ela estava cega pela loucura, novamente sendo uma alma perdida para os deuses.

"Hoje, jogarei seu corpo aos pés de Zed..." Ela bateu a mão fechada no peito. "...e te verei implorar por misericórdia." As três esferas que giravam ao seu redor começaram a aumentar a velocidade a ponto de quase se colidirem, deixando tudo em um borrão roxo confuso.  
O ninja bufou pesado, não tinha como passar por isso sem enfrenta-la, era uma das coisas que ele teria que passa para chegar a Zed, infelizmente não poderia ignorar isso. Ajeitou sua postura e ergueu o olhar para a soberana sombria.

"Esse dia pode terminar de diferentes formas..." Os olhos de Shen começaram a brilhar energia pura, completamente oposta a energia de Syndra, Shen era gracioso, suave e centrado "Mas eu sei que não será pelas mãos de uma maga fraca! Fraca ao ponto de não conseguir controlar seu poder!" A espada nas costas de Shen duplicou e agora ao seu lado flutuava a própria energia dos espíritos, a energia que ele treinou anos para guiar, completamente à sua mercê, ao seu controle.

Syndra fervia de raiva e a magia dela cada vez mais afetava as coisas ao redor, eles mal tinham começado a lutar e tudo ao redor estava sendo sugado por ela.

"Talvez seja hora de por fim à fraqueza de Zed." Shen não entendeu, mas ele guardou aquelas palavras, Syndra não tinha limites, mas muito poder a cercava, as esferas e que ali estavam batiam na parede com sede de sangue.

Ela estava tão raivosa que não conseguia mais discutir joguinhos, elas segurou as três esferas que nunca paravam de girar ao seu redor e as lançou contra Shen, elas vinham com ódio e rasgavam o ar no caminho, mas não era o bastante, apenas um sinal de mão, um selo de proteção, a espada emanou uma zona de proteção que segurou as três esferas com certa facilidade. Elas ricochetearam e caíram no chão.

Syndra não aceitava ser anulada tão facilmente. Mais duas esferas surgiram no chão e outra três começaram a girar em volta de si, haviam oito esferas, Syndra juntou todas elas, com um fechar de mão, um sorriso maligno brotou no rosto bonito dela, enquanto Shen continuava sem expressar reação, ela lançou as esferas e depois uma onda de magia negra da outra mão que exponenciava o alcance de todas as esferas, todas elas, iam em direcão de Shen e ele não se movia, uma risada saiu da boca de Syndra, uma risada que saiu cedo demais.

A espada de Shen veio até a mão dele, os olhos dele brilhavam como estrelas, o olhar dele, Syndra não conseguia compreender, era o olhar de um homem cansado de sofrer, alguém que perdeu tudo, era o olhar, que não importava quem estava a sua frente, ele iria chegar até Zed.

Ele passou por todas as esferas, cortando todas ao meio, era incrível, Syndra podia entender agora a diferença de controlar o poder e ser controlado, ela não era párea para o que Shen estava sentido, tanta dor...

Shen encostou a lâmina de sua espada no pescoço dela.

"Deixe-me passar." Ele disse vazio, carregado de ressentimento.

Um silêncio longo. Shen não se movimentaria até obter uma resposta, mantendo a lâmina firme.

"Droga." Syndra grungiu, enquanto voltava lentamente à razão. "Você venceu, vá em frente."

Em silêncio, o ninja recolheu a espada, guardando-a na bainha, e se direcionou à entrada do templo, passando lentamente pela maga. Quando ela olhou para trás, o ninja já havia sumido de vista.

Era fácil de se localizar no templo, já que Shen havia vivido por lá por muito tempo. Ele passou por várias das salas destruídas de lá, até chegar ao seu quarto.

O ambiente lá parecia diferente de todo o resto do templo. O quarto parecia intacto, tudo em seu lugar. A cama e o criado mudo traziam lembranças ao ninja.

Abaixo do criado, havia uma gaveta. Shen se aproximou do móvel e a abriu, sendo surpreso pelo que viu. Lá estava uma alavanca e um frasco de... lubrificante.

Shen corou ao ver o produto lá, lembrando os momentos nos quais ele e Zed o utilizaram, mas principalmente por ser o passivo.

Ao perceber no que estava pensando, Shen sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e focou na alavanca.

Puxando o dispositivo para a frente, ele percebeu que um alçapão se levantou atrás dele, e estranhou isso. Foi possível visualizar também uma escada, que levava a um ambiente escuro.

Curioso, o ninja desceu os degraus, vendo um lugar bem rústico, cheio de musgo nas paredes. Era um caminho reto, não havia nenhuma porta para os lados, apenas grades no final, assemelhando-se a uma cela.

Shen correu até a cela, para verificar se não havia ninguém preso lá, precisando de ajuda.

Antes mesmo de chegar às grades, ele visualizou uma imagem que o desestabilizou.

Lá estava Zed, o "antigo" Zed, preso a correntes, encolhido, provavelmente chorando. Ele trajava um tecido branco, cheio de marcas de arranhões e rasgos. Estava descalço, mas não aparentava estar sujo. Seu cabelo castanho escuro estavam brilhando com a oleosidade, parecia não ter sido tratado por todos aqueles anos. A musculatura dele havia diminuído, não era possível ver nenhum músculo definido.

Desesperado e desiludido, Shen correu para as grades, já sacando sua adaga para tentar abrir caminho entre elas.

Ele forçou a lâmina da adaga entre duas grades, empurrando, tentando amassá-las. Assim que conseguiu, puxou as duas e as arrancou de seus lugares. O barulho chamou a atenção de Zed, que, ainda com sua expressão chorosa, estranhou aquela presença.

Adentrando facilmente naquele local, Shen de imediato cortou as correntes com a adaga e libertou Zed, que não teve reação nenhuma além de perguntar.

"Que-quem é você?" Sua voz estava fraca e frágil, mas ainda era audível. "O que tá acontecendo?"

"Zed..." Shen 'respondeu', ainda desacreditado, abrindo lentamente os braços para receber seu... noivo.

O outro reconheceu a voz grossa do ninja, e não pôde acreditar. Se levantou com dificuldade, e correspondeu rapidamente ao abraço, envolvendo o azul com um descuido acidental.

"Shen..." Ele apertava cada vez mais o abraço, e sentia toda a sua tristeza indo embora lentamente, enquanto indagava o porquê de seu noivo ter ficado mais alto que ele nos anos que se passaram.

O sentimento de ódio por Zed desapareceu do coração de Shen, sendo substituído por amor e dúvida. Se o assassino de Kusho não era Zed, então quem poderia ser aquele ninja das sombras? Seria ele algum inimigo de seu pai?

Deixando esse pensamento de lado, ele voltou a focar no que importava.

Após um bom tempo no abraço, eles se soltaram um pouco e ficaram encarando um ao outro. Shen subiu sua mão esquerda e começou a acariciar as bochechas de Zed, que ficaram vermelhas com o súbito toque. Pouco depois, os olhos do menor foram preenchidos com lágrimas de alegria, pela primeira vez em cinco anos, e ele abraçou seu noivo com ainda mais força, esperando afundar seu rosto no peito dele, mas sem sucesso devido à armadura que ele usava. Um pouco frustrado, ele afastou um pouco o rosto e inclinou o olhar para cima, fixando-se nos olhos vazios de seu noivo, enquanto as lágrimas paravam de cair.

"O que aconteceu com seus olhos?" Zed perguntou, preocupado. 

 Percebendo que ainda não havia removido o selo, Shen afastou o outro e retirou o objeto de seu cinto, sentindo o poder desbotar e seus olhos voltarem ao normal. Olhou novamente para Zed e viu que ele se encontrava mais calmo. Aproveitando a situação, guardou o selo no seu bolso da frente e retirou a parte de metal de sua máscara, ficando apenas coberto pelo tecido. Jogou o objeto metálico no chão e se aquietou.

Zed não entendeu aquele repentino silêncio, e ficou esperando algo sair de seu noivo.

"Vá em frente." Disse o azul, quebrando o silêncio e apontando seu indicador direito para a máscara e depois juntando as mãos à frente de seu corpo.

Entendendo o que Shen quis dizer, o menor se aproximou e lentamente removeu o tecido que cobria o rosto do outro, se deparando com um sorriso tímido. Aquilo era lindo para ele, e matou rapidamente a saudade. 

Shen soltou suas mãos e envolveu a cintura de Zed com cuidado, trazendo-o para mais perto ainda. Seus corpos já estavam colados, e seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Seu sorriso deu a entender o que ele queria, então fechou os olhos e aguardou uma atitude.

Percebendo que a deixa era sua, o menor fechou os olhos e empurrou a nuca do outro para mais perto, sentindo seus lábios se tocarem. Parecia ser uma sensação nova, como se fosse outro primeiro beijo. Ambos estavam tímidos demais para realizar qualquer outro movimento, então ficaram apenas naquele selo. Sentiam a respiração um do outro, o ar quente que era exalado. Durante o beijo, Shen deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, estava contente demais para segurá-las. Seu dever como Olho do Crepúsculo já havia sido abandonado.

_Continua..._


	3. É bom te ter de volta

_"Shen soltou suas mãos e envolveu a cintura de Zed com cuidado, trazendo-o para mais perto ainda. Seus corpos já estavam colados, e seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Seu sorriso deu a entender o que ele queria, então fechou os olhos e aguardou uma atitude._

_Percebendo que a deixa era sua, o menor fechou os olhos e empurrou a nuca do outro para mais perto, sentindo seus lábios se tocarem. Parecia ser uma sensação nova, como se fosse outro primeiro beijo. Ambos estavam tímidos demais para realizar qualquer outro movimento, então ficaram apenas naquele selo. Sentiam a respiração um do outro, o ar quente que era exalado. Durante o beijo, Shen deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, estava contente demais para segurá-las. Seu dever como Olho do Crepúsculo já havia sido abandonado."_

X-X-X

Os noivos estavam ocupados demais para perceber uma presença adicional naquele lugar. Um ser sombrio saía da parede, observando calmamente o beijo, empunhando uma foice possuída. Silenciosamente, se aproximou do casal, ainda sem ser percebido.

"Então esse é o cara de quem você tanto falava, Zed..." Se revelou, com um tom calmo, apesar de, no fundo, sentir desgosto por aquela cena. Sua chegada assustou o menor, que se soltou de Shen para olhar para trás.

"Ka-Kayn?" Disse Zed, surpreso. "Acho que me distraí tanto que não percebi que chegou a hora de almoçar."

"Exato, mas desta vez, eu não te trouxe nada." Deu as costas ao casal, despreocupado. "O Mestre estava por perto, e eu certamente seria questionado sobre a comida."

"Quem é ele?" Shen sussurrou para Zed, abraçando-o por trás.

"Ele é o Kayn." Respondeu ao sussurro. "É um dos discípulos do ninja que me prendeu aqui. Ele cuidou de mim por todos esses anos." Um sorriso leve se formou no rosto dele.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shen se sentiu inútil e com ciúmes. Ele poderia ter se preocupado com seu noivo mais cedo, mas estava ocupado demais odiando ele, e agora, um homem aleatório chega querendo levá-lo embora. Frustrado com isso, ele afundou o rosto no ombro esquerdo à sua frente.

"Enfim, Zed..." Kayn continuou. "Temos que sair logo daqui. Eu ouvi o Mestre e a Syndra conversando sobre uma invasão a esse templo." Se reaproximou e pegou o menor pela mão. "Eles citaram o Shen, e vão procurá-lo por aqui. Se te encontrarem, você tá morto."

O assassino das sombras tentou puxar Zed para atravessar a parede junto dele, mas Shen não quis soltar seu noivo. Ao invés disso, apertou ainda mais o abraço, levantando a cabeça para encarar Kayn, que retrocedeu, estranhando o azul.

"Você não vai levá-lo a lugar algum." Anunciou o ninja, sem soltar Zed em momento algum. "Ele vai embora comigo." Shen nem sequer conhecia aquele homem, não deixaria seu noivo ser levado por um desconhecido.

Dito isso, ele soltou Zed, mas uniu sua mão esquerda com a oposta do outro, entrelaçando seus dedos. O menor pouco reagiu, apenas seguia o que acontecia.

"Mas eu sou o único capaz de proteger ele do Mestre!" Kayn retrucou, desesperado para levar Zed consigo. Ele fechou as mãos, apertando bem forte, e rangeu os dentes.

"Kayn..." O menor percebeu o nervosismo que o assassino sentia, e se preocupou, temendo o pior. "Acalme-se..."

"Me acalmar?!?" Gritou, já estava ficando enraivecido. "Depois de cuidar de você por anos, te proteger, eu vou deixar alguém simplesmente te levar assim?!?"

"Como pode provar que foi você que cuidou dele?" Shen provocou, apontando sua mão livre para Kayn.

"Quem além de mim consegue atravessar paredes?!?" Não aguentava mais a rebeldia daquele ninja, precisava levar Zed logo. 

"Muita gente." Retrucou, recuando a mão.

"Shen, foi ele." O menor tentou acalmar a situação, se colocando entre os dois. "Kayn realmente cuidou de mim todos esses anos."

O assassino se acalmou ao ouvir aquela voz tão doce, e se sentiu orgulhoso por ter conseguido mantê-la pelo tempo que passou.

"Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria morto." Continuou, direcionando o olhar para seu referente, observando o sorriso em seu rosto. "Ele me alimentou, cuidou da minha saúde," A cada palavra, Zed corava um pouco mais. "me deu carinho quando eu estava triste por sentir a sua falta, Shen..."

Ouvindo aquelas palavras, o ninja se sentiu agradecido e envergonhado por ter duvidado de Kayn. "Se você diz, Zed, eu devo perdões a ele."

O menor assentiu, e soltou sua mão da de Shen, se direcionando ao assassino. "Kayn." Envolveu as bochechas dele com as mãos. "Eu te agradeço, do fundo do meu coração." Desceu as mãos para abraça-lo, sendo correspondido de imediato, derrubando a foice no chão. "Eu sei que você gostaria de ter meu amor, mas eu já estou ligado ao Shen." Disse suavemente, já que estava próximo ao ouvido. "Eu não vou te impedir de me visitar, onde quer que eu esteja, mas não sei como farei para te informar aonde irei."

"Eu vou te encontrar." Kayn respondeu, sentindo seu coração se acalmar, e estendeu o abraço.

Apenas observando a cena, Shen sentiu um pouco de ciúmes, mas sabia que era merecido. Sua gratidão era muito forte para ser dominada por um sentimento ruim.

Subitamente, uma energia estranha envolveu Kayn e o fez levitar, empurrando Zed para longe, mas por pouco ele não se machucou, Shen reagiu a tempo suficiente e conseguiu segurá-lo em seus braços.

A energia levantou também Rhaast do chão, o sufocando e, por consequência, matando. O olho antes vermelho se tornou azul e imóvel.

As partes possuídas do corpo do assassino sumiram, substituídas pela sua pele, e seu olho vermelho se neutralizou, ficando igual ao outro. Seus cabelos se soltaram da amarra, e agora se espalhavam pelo tronco dele.

Rhaast havia sido derrotado.

Assim que sua transformação se encerrou, Kayn retornou ao chão, apreciando seu novo ser. A foice caiu de onde estava, e Kayn a pegou sem medo.

"O que foi isso?" Zed perguntou, confuso.

"A minha libertação." Respondeu, emocionado e agradecido. "Muito obrigado, Zed."

"Er... de nada..." Ainda estava confuso.

Com isso, Kayn assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou do local, atravessando a mesma parece pela qual veio, cheio de tranquilidade.

"Eu acho que o seu abraço libertou ele da tortura que sofria." Shen acariciou os cabelos oleosos de Zed, bagunçado-os.

"É..." Zed olhava para a parede em que Kayn entrou. "Talvez..."

"Vamos embora." Pegou novamente a mão de Zed, juntando seus dedos.

"Vamos." Respondeu, sorrindo.

Com essa resposta, Shen começou a conjurar um teletransporte, sentindo tanto seu corpo quanto o de Zed sumindo daquele lugar.

x-x-x

O teleporte os levou direto para a cabana dos Wuju, onde Xayah e Rakan estavam passando um tempo a sós. Assim que os visualizou, Shen percebeu que ambos estavam um pouco assustados, a harpia ainda estava coberta pelo escudo do Manter a União.

Depois que o susto passou, o casal Vastaya parecia enfurecido por terem sido interrompidos em um de seus momentos íntimos, mas preferiram não falar nada sobre isso.

"Quem é esse aí?" Perguntou Rakan, analisando o trajado em branco à sua frente. "Tá em uma situação bem ruim, né?" Continuou, sarcástico.

"É uma longa história," Shen suspirou antes de continuar. "enfim, esse é o Zed."

Assim que ouviu esse nome, Xayah recuou num salto e sacou duas penas, preparando-se para atirá-las naquele homem. Rakan, apesar de não ter saltado também, entrou em postura de combate, pronto para socar quem quer que estivesse à sua frente.

"Acalmem-se." O ninja estendeu a mão direita em direção ao casal, pedindo que eles parassem. "Não é o Zed que vocês estão pensando." Ele levantou a sua mão que estava junto à de Zed, explicando aos Vastaya a situação. "Ele é meu noivo."

"Existe outro Zed?" O menor estava confuso. "Alguém pode me explicar?"

Após um suspiro, Shen iniciou:

"Olha, meu amor..." Ele se virou para Zed, soltou suas mãos e envolveu suas bochechas. "No dia do nosso casamento, ninguém ficou sabendo que você havia sido sequestrado. E nesse mesmo dia, meu pai foi assassinado por alguém que dizia ser você." Começou a acariciar as bochechas. "Toda a Kinkou pensou que realmente era você, inclusive eu."

Àquele ponto, Zed estava um pouco magoado pela falta de confiança que tiveram nele.

"Eu te odiei nos primeiros dias, estava dominado pela ira." Shen continuou. "Meu dever como Olho do Crepúsculo me permitiu deixar de lado, mas recentemente, eu tenho ficado menos apto a esse cargo. Meus sentimentos estão me dominando e isso não é saudável para um Olho do Crepúsculo."

Zed começou a sentir pena de seu noivo. Ser o Olho era torturante. Ele desacreditou que a Kinkou seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

"Mas quando eu te vi lá na masmorra, meu ódio sumiu. E o meu amor por você retornou." Sem perceber, Shen estava indo muito além do que deveria.

Zed sorriu com o encerramento da história, fechando os olhos, abrindo espaço para que Shen pudesse beija-lo.

"Aqui não..." O ninja sussurrou. Para compensar, ele beijou a bochecha esquerda do noivo.

Um pouco envergonhado, Zed abriu os olhos e virou o rosto, escondendo-se de todos que o olhavam.

"Já chega, casalzinho." Xayah interrompeu os dois, detestava ser excluída.

"Como se não fossemos um casal também." Rakan cutucou Xayah com o cotovelo, piscando o olho esquerdo.

"Cala a boca, Rakan!" Ela gritou, e depois bufou frustrada. "Eu tô é fora daqui." Murmurou enquanto saía aos passos da cabana, sendo observada por Master Yi e Wukong, que estavam sentados sobre um balcão, e seguida por Rakan, que se despediu do outro casal com um aceno.

"Um momento, Kong." O espadachim desceu do balcão e direcionou-se a Shen, que ainda não havia percebido sua presença lá. Assim que chegou ao ninja, cutucou suas costas com o indicador direito.

"Hum?" Shen olhou para trás para ver quem tinha lhe cutucado, deparando-se com o espadachim. "Ah, Yi!" Virou-se por completo para cumprimenta-lo, estendendo sua mão livre para ele.

O espadachim retribuiu ao cumprimento e olhou para Zed, tendo uma surpresa. "Esse aí é mesmo quem eu estou pensando?"

"Sim, é ele!" Shen respondeu num tom mais alegre, recostando a cabeça no noivo.

"Mas ele não é aquele assassino que domina a arte das sombras?" Wukong se intrometeu na conversa.

"Eu não sou assassino algum, nem domino a arte das sombras..." Zed ficou um pouco para baixo ao perceber a má fama que seu impostor havia lhe dado. "Eu só quero saber por que ele assumiu a minha identidade..."

"Espera..." Yi levou um tempo para raciocinar. "Se o assassino não é você, então onde você esteve por todos esses anos?" Notou a precariedade do traje que ele utilizava.

"Preso." Shen respondeu. "Ele esteve preso numa masmorra todos esses anos," Abraçou firmemente Zed, que se surpreendeu a princípio, mas logo correspondeu. "eu o encontrei há pouco."

"Entendo," Respondeu o espadachim. "e suponho que Wukong também tenha entendido."

O Vastaya acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Enfim, podem ficar à vontade aqui." Yi mostrou todo o lugar com seus braços. As paredes eram feitas de madeira e cobertas com tinta, deixando uma visão bem rústica a quem estava lá. O local era cheio de portas e parecia fácil se perder lá. "Acho que o Zed vai precisar de um banho com ervas curativas."

Ao ouvir aquilo, o casal corou, mas não entendeu o porquê.

Vendo a expressão de dúvida contida nos dois, Yi apontou um corte na região da cintura do menor, não sangrava, mas estava bem exposto e parecia recente.

"Então é isso que estava me incomodando." Zed se esclareceu.

"Pode até não estar doendo, mas corre o risco de infeccionar." Explicou Wukong. "Um banho com ervas curativas não só vai limpar a ferida, como fazê-la cicatrizar mais rápido."

"Se vocês acham que isso é o melhor para ele, então eu aceito." Shen encerrou o abraço e acariciou o rosto de Zed. "Mas, vai ter algum custo? Eu não tenho dinheiro algum." Ele esboçou preocupação, não queria que Zed não fosse tratado por sua culpa.

"Não vai custar nada." Yi virou-se em direção a uma porta e andou até ela para abri-la. "Por conta da casa." Abriu a porta e mostrou o spa do local. "Podem entrar."

Dito isso, o casal entrou naquele espaço, apreciando a sua beleza. Apesar de escuro, era possível enxergar cada detalhe. As velas espalhadas pelo local davam uma iluminação fraca, mas essencialmente sedutora e confortante. Apesar de feitos de metais, os móveis estavam estampados com textura de madeira, causando uma sensação de lugar rústico. A banheira feita de acrílico e disfarçada com uma pintura semelhante à do ambiente estava à frente de uma parede, numa camuflagem quase perfeita.

"A banheira, o registro e as ervas estão todos juntos, então será fácil arrumar as coisas." Yi complementou, já se preparando para fechar a porta. "Divirtam-se." E fechou a porta.

Agora sozinhos, cabia ao casal preparar o banho de Zed. Shen decidiu tomar a liderança e pegou o frasco com as ervas que estava ao lado da banheira e despejou uma média quantidade das folhas dentro dela. Quando terminou, devolveu o objeto ao lugar onde estava.

"Agora, vamos tirar essa 'roupa'." Shen anunciou, procurando por onde desamarrar o traje que o menor utilizava.

Zed corou ao princípio, mas logo acalmou-se e deixou que Shen fizesse o que queria. Assim que sentiu desamarrar, perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto: "Podemos fazer isso do jeito que costumávamos fazer?" Riu baixo ao fim da pergunta.

Compreendendo o que ele quis dizer, Shen sorriu apaixonadamente e puxou Zed para um beijo. Assim que seus lábios se tocaram, o maior continuou a tirar a roupa do outro, sem larga-lo a momento algum, enquanto envolvia ternamente seus lábios, frequentemente sugando, vez ou outra soltando gemidos abafados. Assim que percebeu que já havia retirado a parte de cima, desceu as mãos, abaixando lentamente o traje inferior, e abandonou a boca de Zed, que ficou levemente frustrado, mas reanimou-se quando gemeu alto ao sentir seu pescoço ser mordido, sentindo seu corpo todo arrepiar. Estava amando ver seu amor daquele jeito, dominador.

Assim que acabou de retirar a roupa de seu noivo, Shen puxou seu corpo para perto, de forma que eles se pressionassem um contra ao outro, enquanto continuava a dominar o pescoço dele, tendo-o nu e por completo em seus braços, gemendo.

Apenas minutos depois eles pararam, para focar no que importava. Ambos estavam empolgados para ir além, mas aquilo era um passo necessário, antes de tudo.

"Pode entrar." Shen indicou a banheira, ainda arfando um pouco. "Eu vou abrir o registro para você."*

Zed o obedeceu, e entrou lentamente na banheira, sentando-se de frente para os registros. Ficou observando o maior, enquanto pensava no quanto amava aquele homem, despercebido do sorriso que havia formado.

Shen não tardou muito a abrir os registros, ajustando a temperatura da água para o ideal, só para deixar Zed mais confortável ainda. Enquanto a banheira se enchia, ele ficou a apreciar cada detalhe do corpo de seu noivo, satisfeito por ter matado a saudade daquela pele, da sensação de ser amado. Achava incrível a confiança que tinham um no outro, não tinham vergonha de si.

Assim que viu o recipiente quase cheio, fechou os registros e sentou-se ao lado de Zed, notando o tom rosa que a água assumia, devido às ervas.

"Entra aqui comigo?" Zed afinou a voz, brincando, e abraçou o braço direito de Shen, como se estivesse tentando puxá-lo.

"Não posso." Shen lamentou, balançando a cabeça em negação. Ele adoraria aproveitar o banho com seu noivo, mas o aquilo era só para ele. "Esse banho é só seu."

Zed grunhiu com a sua recusa, e tentou recuar de volta para sua posição anterior, mas foi interrompido pela mão de Shen segurando seu braço esquerdo.

"Eu não disse que não podemos ficar juntos." O maior envolveu as bochechas do outro com as mãos. "Ainda podemos fazer algo, juntos." Um sorriso galanteador surgiu nos lábios dele.

Zed rapidamente entendeu o que ele quis dizer e fechou os olhos, se preparando para mais uma sessão de beijos.

Shen aproximou seus rostos lentamente, sem abandonar as bochechas do menor. Seus lábios se tocaram por um breve segundo e ele rapidamente os afastou.

Zed abriu os olhos em confusão, mas foi surpreso por outro beijo, e entendeu o que seu noivo queria fazer. Fechou novamente os olhos.

Os dois trocaram dezenas de selinhos, alguns curtos, outros longos, a sensação era perfeita. Cada toque de lábios parecia uma declaração de amor diferente. Somado ao carinho que a água dava a Zed, era o paraíso.

Eles tardariam a terminar, se não fossem interrompidos por batidas na porta. Shen deu um último longo beijo antes de levantar-se para atender às batidas.

Assim que chegou à porta, o ninja a abriu, se deparando com Yi, que estava sem suas lentes. O espadachim segurava um quimono branco e suava um pouco.

"Perdoe-me caso tenha interrompido algo." Ele deu a roupa para Shen. "Eu tinha esquecido de dar a ele uma roupa melhor para vestir, desculpa..."

Shen aceitou o traje e colocou-o por cima de seu ombro. "Não posso dizer que você não nos interrompeu, mas não tem problema algum." Ele sorriu gentilmente, garantindo a Yi que estava tudo bem.

"Er... Eu preciso ir!" O espadachim empurrou o ninja de volta para o cômodo e saiu correndo em direção a outra porta.

"Que estranho..." Shen disse, fechando a porta, e voltou para onde Zed estava, sentando-se novamente ao seu lado.

"Qual é a desse quimono?" O menor perguntou, apontando para o traje.

"Yi deixou ele comigo para que você possa usar." Olhou para o trapo que Zed estava usando anteriormente jogado no chão. "Você não vai usar aquilo de novo."

"Que legal da parte dele..." Zed comentou, desviando o olhar para a água que lhe abraçava.

"Também achei..."

Um silêncio se fixou. Zed passava a água por seu peito, sentindo seu incômodo passar. Aquilo já estava bom, mas seria melhor se Shen estivesse lá, nu, junto dele, num beijo duradouro.

"Vamos lá, Zed." Shen chamou, levantando-se e pegando uma toalha que estava ao lado da banheira. "Hora de sair."

Zed saiu sem hesitar, obedecia a qualquer comando de seu noivo, sem questionamentos, pois sabia que sua recompensa seria ótima. Quando estava novamente no chão fora da banheira, foi surpreso por um abraço de Shen, junto de um beijo, aproveitando para se esfregar nele. O momento foi breve, mas satisfatório. Não tardou muito até eles se soltarem novamente.

"Eu poderia te beijar para sempre." O maior riu e ofereceu a toalha para o outro, que a aceitou.

"Eu adoraria." Zed respondeu, enquanto se enxugava.

Shen aproveitou o momento para apreciar novamente o corpo de seu amor, de cima a baixo. Seu desejo por aquele corpo era enorme, ele estava ficando excitado.

Assim que terminou de se enxugar, Zed deixou a toalha de lado e tentou pegar o quimono, mas Shen o parou.

"Vire-se." O ninja ordenou com sua voz grossa, apesar de estar sorrindo de forma maldosa. "Eu quero ter o prazer de vesti-lo."

Um pouco surpreso, Zed fez o que foi ordenado. Ele sabia que Shen não aprontaria, mas ainda era estranho. Posicionou seus braços de forma que facilitasse.

Novamente, outra visão excelente. Estava ficando difícil para o maior aguentar, mas ele resistiu a si mesmo e vestiu o outro rapidamente. Assim que Zed virou para si novamente, o surpreendeu com outro beijo, que se estendeu por um bom tempo.

"Dessa vez fui eu que te surpreendi!" O menor sorriu com satisfação e parou para fitar seu noivo, esperando alguma reação.

Segundos depois, Shen riu constrangido, tinha caído no próprio truque. Balançou a cabeça para endireitar seu comportamento e estendeu a mão direita para Zed. "Vamos?"

O menor assentiu com a cabeça e colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a estendida para ele, que o puxou para perto, entrelaçando seus dedos. Saíram de lá aos passos, mas não perceberam que haviam deixado a banheira cheia e o trapo e a toalha jogados no chão.

"Então, aonde vamos agora?" Zed perguntou, olhando para Shen, que parecia pensativo.

"Não podemos voltar para o templo hoje, o Mestre das Sombras irá nos procurar por lá." Suspirou em resposta, pesando numa solução. "Podemos pedir ao Yi para ficar por aqui." Olhou por todos os cantos daquele lugar, falhando em encontrar o espadachim, vendo apenas Wukong encarando o nada. "Mas onde será que ele está?"

"Ele está ocupado agora." O Vastaya respondeu, olhando para o casal. "Está passando um tempo com Yasuo, se é que vocês me entendem."

"Então era por isso que ele estava suando quando veio me dar o traje." Shen deu de compreendido, pensando em coisas demais.

"Exato." Respondeu, rindo um pouco.

"Ei, Wukong..." O ninja iniciou uma pergunta. "Tem algum quarto em que possamos ficar por aqui?"

"Tem sim." Ele respondeu, sem sair de onde estava. "Porta de número vinte e nove, só procurar." 

"Tá bom..." Shen estranhou um pouco a grosseria do Vastaya. "Obrigado."

"Não há de quê." Assim que encerrou a resposta, desviou o olhar.


End file.
